


~He Is~

by VioletAmet



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, It's hard to get some traits down., My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, sorry for oocness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAmet/pseuds/VioletAmet
Summary: Living in the palace is nice and all, but there is one thing that has been bothering Mila. The insufferable ghost goat that roams around the palace, seeking for attention from anyone and everyone. She already has enough to deal with, but testing her patience seems like a wonderful game for the ghost.





	1. The Skin of The Pomegranate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story for The Arcana, and I apologize if things aren't as accurate as the visual novel, I wanted to find a way to get a happy ending for everyone involved, and possibly for the trashy goat man himself. I have some ideas juggling around in my head, but yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Take it easy folks!

As I woke up from my sleep, the first thing that popped into my mind, was how hectic things have been so far. Asra was still as distant as ever, which makes me question whether we are friends, or not. Nadia, as beautiful, and as powerful as she is, seems hesitant to connect with everyone properly, which I don't blame her for. Living with missing memories are hard to deal with, which I am all too familiar with, noticing that there were gaps in my own memories. The same goes for Julian, but if I have to be honest, despise his over dramatic flair, he is quite a gentleman, and I really don't think of him as a murderer. Perhaps, I just think that way, because of how charmed I am by him, but something in the back of my mind makes me think again.

Well, it's not all that bad, I guess, but with how much I tend to overthink about what has been going on lately, it feels hectic. A distant "friend", a trying Countess, and a over dramatic mans that needs a good kick in the ass, or two.

A laugh escaped from me when I remembered Portia wanting to do that herself, which was fine by me, because she is his sister, and all she wants is to save him from himself, and other kinds of disasters.

I sighed softly as I slowly climbed out of bed, and slipped out of my sleep wear, into my usual clothes. The scent of lavender whiffed into my nose, settling my mind at ease. Nadia must had requested the servants, to remind me that I am safe here.

_But am I really safe?_

I straightened out my clothes, then sat down before a mirror with all sorts of brushes and makeup, with a small capsule of medicine right before my eyes. The pills inside were given to me by Julian, to help me settle down from being too overwhelmed. I have been suffering from terrible anxiety, since I've been studying under Asra, but I have no idea why. I don't even know how I got the scars on my body either.

But, I can't think about it right now.

I brushed back my short curly hair, to keep it from being turned into a puffy ball that just sits on my head, then held it down with a purple cloth. It should keep it from being too much of a mess, while I go back to work on solving the mysteries of the former Count's death.

_What was the Count really like? And why does it make me so scared to know?_

From a small vase, filled with water that was been chanted, is where a flor de maga sits. As distant as he is, Asra seems to be taking my advice about keeping in contact, and sent me this flower from somewhere far. It's bright red petals stood out, from my brown skin, and dark hair. I looked at myself in the mirror, feeling good about myself, then got up from the chair.

I hurried out the door with bare feet slapping against the clean floors. I turned around the corners, looking for the Countess, only to stop as I thought I spotted a ghost ran before my eyes. I felt my heart thump, completely forgetting that I've taken my medication, but as I turned towards the way I came from, I could a deep chuckle whisper in my ear.

I felt my heart skip a beat, but didn't dare to look back, as I tried to run back to my room.

Only to find myself in the abandoned hall, to the Count's bedroom.

My heart was beating fast while I took slow steps towards the door. I fell to the floor when I felt something pierce my right foot. With a hiss, I turned to check my feet, to see a small piece of glass broke through the skin. I pulled out a small case to take out a pair of tweezers, and pinched the glass to slowly force it out.

I tried to calm my breathing, before I waved my hand over the injury, to close it. Unfortunately, I will have to deal with the pain for a little while, but it's not that bad. "It will go away soon," I muttered to myself, as I put the tweezers back into the case.

I turned towards the door with narrowed eyes, and got back up on my feet. I could hear my own voice shout at me to not enter, but I felt drawn by something in the air.

For a brief moment, a clawed hand clasped around my neck, only to vanish, followed by another chuckle.

"Afraid, magician?" a voice whispered into my ear.

"No," I replied in a stern tone.

"Then why don't you grab the knob, and twist it...?"

I stifle a laugh at that innuendo. "There is no reason for me to be in there... At least, not right now. I have personal business to attend to."

"Really, now?" The voice laughed. "Pity! We could had have some fun in there, _Mila_."

"Yeah, my idea of fun is different from yours, goat-man..."

Another laugh echoed into my ears, before it became quiet. I felt oddly weightless, to the point that I realized I might had been possessed. I hurried out, to go find the Countess and tell her what had happened.


	2. An Unwelcomed Guest

Proving Julian's innocent was difficult, but at least Nadia seemed a lot more opened to the truth than I'd originally thought.

But, if he isn't the murder, then who is, I wondered.

It's possible that the courtiers have something to do with this, but I'm too tired to deal with them at the moment. While Volta is rather sweet, everyone else seems to enjoy testing my patience for whatever reason, except for Valdemar. They seem to be minding their own business lately, unless called upon by the Countess herself.

Well, whatever. I need a break from everything anyway just for a day at least.

With a book in hand, I made my way to the fountain to sit and read. The chirping birds and creatures that scurry across the field was pleasant, along with the gentle wind brush against my cheeks. I took in a deep breath of fresh air, realizing that I have been unable to breathe probably for the last few days.

I've been pushing myself to solve as many mysteries as possible, but it's so hard to balance it all.

At least I'm not alone, but…

Out of everyone, I still don't feel close with Asra.

I want him to open up, but it just feels as if he doesn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. Keeping his distance is just the worse. How can I be friends with someone who thinks is better this way?

I sucked in another deep breath, to get rid of the thoughts as I slowly exhaled.

Whatever.

I guess I can't do anything, except try to place my trust in him.

 

In the middle of reading, I've felt a chill in the air. I shut the book to look around with a glare. "Is anyone there?" I asked.

No response.

I huffed, and shut my eyes. The odd feeling in the air felt like pressure weighing down on my body. I forced myself to breathe slowly, until I opened my eyes to glare ghost approaching me. "What is this time, Lucio?"

He snickered. "What are you doing by yourself, when you have so many 'friends', Mila?"

I placed the book on my lap, to rest my elbows on, so I can hold my head in my heads. "I love the company of my friends, but I need some time alone too, to breathe, and I'd rather if you leave too. Now, shoo!" I waved my hand in the air, trying to summon a gust of wind to make him disappear, but he still stood there, much to my annoyance.

He burst into laughter as he walked closer to me. "Ah, but I am the best guest to have! People love me; bowed to me; celebrated and partied with me!" Lucio narrows his eyes as he leaned closer. "And if I just had my body, perhaps, we could had... well, 'fun', with each other."

For a brief image, the painting of him in his room flashed behind my eyelids, but when I see him in his current form, I groaned in disgust. "The idea of it makes me sick, Lucio," I growled.

He laughed again. "Ah, but have you not seen me in my prime, Mila?!" He paused, then turned away. "Then again... of course you wouldn't remember..."

I blinked, then glared at him. "What... do you mean...?"

Lucio said nothing as he vanished before my eyes.

I cursed under my breath. Now, I have another thing that's going to rattle around in my head for a long time.

But, one thing I have to remember, is that Lucio is just seeking attention, so whatever he says to me can't ever be taken seriously. I have to be careful with him.

I can't fall for his lies (if they are lies).


	3. The Seeds of the Pomegranate

I've... died.

 

I stared at Asra's face in shock.

 

"I've... died..." I repeated out loud.

 

I then grabbed him by the hem of his shirt, fueled by rage and disbelief. "You knew, and-and didn't even dare to tell me, Asra?!" I croaked. From what I could see from my blurred vision, Asra seemed sad. In pain.

He slowly reached out to place his hands over my shoulders. "I'm... sorry, Milagros..."

"'Sorry?!' Really?!" I pushed him away, and held my head in my hands. I couldn’t stop myself from crying.

Asra took in a deep breath, while Faust slithered around his shoulder. "I had brought you back, Milagros... I wanted to save you... when you’d died…”"

I inhaled deeply through my mouth, wanting to scream at the top of my lungs. Instead, I exhaled out slowly, to try to calm myself. "I guess I should thank you..." I said, with a touch of scorn, "but, you should had told me sooner... Did you know how much I've suffered, wondering what's going, what you've been doing, and if we were ever really friends? I tried my best to keep trusting you - keeping you close! - that I had hoped you will stay for good! But... no... that's..." I huffed as I turned away from him. "Whatever... it seems that even with this body, nothing has changed that much..."

Vague memories flashed through my mind, but nothing that seems to stick, aside from a few. Despite how sick I'd become, I was determined to find the cure, until... until...

I died.

I gave Asra a look, before I shook my head, and decided to return to my room.

Who... am I, I thought.

\---

As exhausted as I was from knowing the truth, I couldn't sleep. I decided to wander through the halls, avoiding the servants, Portia, and Countess Nadia. Nothing felt right anymore. Even after I bathed, hoping to wash away this heavy feeling, my thoughts are still tangled with questions.

As I turned a corner, I crashed onto the ground with a yelp, and stared the end of a long nose dog. Mercedes, I realized, then saw Melchior approach me from behind.

Before I could say anything, Mercedes climbed off from me, to bite on my pant leg. Melchior brushed past me as I slowly got up, and followed them to the courtyard, knowing full well why. The dogs let me go, and disappeared, leaving me to walk around, to search for him myself.

 

A bright red fruit landed right before my feet, followed by a familiar chuckle. I picked it up, to break the skin apart with my own hands. The red juice that oozed out stained my fingers and my clothes as I tore it apart to reveal the seeds within. I plucked one out from a gap, and brought it to my mouth to chew.

Even though it was only one small seed, the taste was just as sweet as the last time I ate a pomegranate.

_ It's... almost nostalgic. _

"I knew you would enjoy that one, Mila," Lucio said as he appeared before my eyes. “It’s the best pomegranate I’ve seen… To be honest, I’m jealous that you get to eat something so sweet…”

I stared at him blankly as I continued to eat the seeds. As soon as I spat out a handful, I asked, "How close were we before our deaths?" Even though I still care about Asra, I don't even know how to talk to him anymore, with all this uncertainty between us.

But, instead of going to literally anyone else, I have to ask the one thing - no, person - that is, in no doubt, involved with what happened three years ago. He is the source of this plague, just like the one before, which killed me.

_ Why do I (still) trust him, anyway? _

"- the pomegranate is what had brought us together, Mila," Lucio said, which I just now realized. I blinked a few times, then shoved a handful of seeds into my mouth.

Lucio's eyes narrowed as he stood tall before me, with his only hand on his hip. "Rude."

"Hey," I spoke up, spitting out some juice. "I was thinking."

He scoffed with a shake of his head. "Thinking in that beautiful head of yours will get you nowhere, Mila. You were a woman of action; you've fought back against anyone that looked down on you." His slit-shaped eyes bore into mines. "I knew that I just had to have you in my palace, when you fought with me as well, no matter what that magician tried to do. Even when you were sick with an illness, that wasn't even caused by the plague itself, you were truly magnificent. If things were different, then perhaps, I truly could had everything I wanted..."

I spat another handful of seeds, and tossed them onto the ground with the rest. My mouth is no doubt red from the juice, which must had made me look like some sort of beast that had just murdered her prey. "That's what you think of me, Lucio, but can you just answer my question, without getting into so much detail? Sure, it's fun to humor you and all, but there is a limit to my patience, Luci."

Lucio snickered. "'Luci'?"

I gave him a look. "What?"

He shook his head to dismiss it. "Fine, you want to know how close we were, then here is your answer, Mila: you’ve never denied the offer for a pomegranate, and you also had enjoyed my stories on the battlefield. We weren't intimate, because you respected Nadia, even though she never cared about what I do." Lucio grew close as he pointed at my chest. "Not to mention that I had offered to help you with your illness, until you have died because of the plague. You owe me."

I looked down at what's left of the pomegranate in my hand, before I pulled out a handkerchief, to wrap around the fruit. "Since I don't remember, does this mean I don't owe you?" I asked with a grin.

He laughed. "Oh, no, no... Actually, you owe me more than you think, Mila..."

In the blink of an eye, he vanished.

"You know, Lucio..." I called out to him. "If... what you say is true then... I don't mind... listening to your stories again..."

"Oh?" he whispered in my ear. "Then I will be glad to pay visits to you, Mila, as often as possible."

Though I know I should hate him, I didn't mind the idea at all. "Just don't wake me up when I'm asleep, okay?"

He chuckled, but said nothing.

I head back to my room, knowing full well that he is going to do just that, whether he'd agreed or not.


	4. Towards The Horizon

I stood in front of The Devil, with my dress balled up around my hands. Some part of me was trembling in fear, but I knew what I had to do.

"Deal," I answered him.

The Devil was more than pleased by my hands, and extended his hand to me.

I didn't hesitate to do the same, but in that moment, I blacked out.

 

Everything became colorless before my eyes as I came to. I also felt a lot lighter than I used to be, which had meant that the deal is done. I hurried back into the palace to see if he had stayed true.

 

The Devil was.

While everyone looked up at the stairs in shock, I glared at Lucio among the crowd. His heels clicked against the stairs, while he held his arms apart, with a wide smile on his face.

He then locked eyes with me as he spoke with pride that he had just come back to life.

But, he never said anything about me, which hurt me. I brushed past the gawking audience, to stand at the bottom of the stairs. Lucio briefly touched my cheeks with his artificial arm, then turned to Countess Nadia, as she held hands with Portia. "Noddy," he purred. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

She growled at him in disgust. "You were better when you were still 'dead', Lucio."

Lucio smirked, but I could see a hint of pain behind his facade.

Muriel approached him with a snarl, until Asra and Julian stepped forward. "What did you do with Milagros?" Asra asked, between clenched teeth.

"I had done nothing, Asra," he replied with a grin, then waved his hand over towards me. "In fact, she was the one who completed the favor she owed me."

"'Favor'? What kind of favor?"

Julian huffed as he stared at me, but I knew he couldn't see me. I am just a ghost, after all. "The illness," he answered Asra. "She was suffering from a disease that couldn't be cured, at least, not without the right medication... However, the plague killed her before her disease could."

Lucio snapped his finger, and winked at Julian. "Exactly! I did her a favor, which worked out well for everyone, so she wouldn't have to suffer... But, you just had to get involved, Asra..." He snorts. "Well, not that it matters anymore." Lucio turned away to approach a table filled with pomegranates, and picked up the ripest one in his eyes. "Anyway, I'm here to celebrate my birthday, so, I suggest you forget about her, and enjoy yourselves."

I flinched, but still said nothing.

Asra glared at Lucio hard, but it didn't phase the blonde at all. He took in a deep breath, then turned away. He whispered something to everyone, then left the hall with them close behind.

I hesitated to move, until I noticed Lucio eyeing me from the corner of his eye.

"Well?" he asked.

I wasn't sure how to respond.

"You don't belong here, Mila, so, go away."

Whatever held me up, broke down, as I approached him with a glare. "You are a selfish man, Lucio! I can't believe I have ever-" I bit my tongue hard, to stop myself from saying anymore, and left to find Asra.

I could feel Lucio's icy gaze pierce through my back, even as I grew distant.

\---

I found Asra sitting next to the vanity, where I kept the flor de maga in a safe place, so it wouldn't get harmed during the masquerade. He pinched the stem between his fingers, and said, "I'm... sorry, Mila."

I drew closer to him to hold his hand. His eyes fluttered, and welled up with tears as he tried to see me. "I didn't... I couldn't..."

"I forgive you, Asra..." I replied softly. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

He shook his head with his eyes shut. "No, you were ri-" "Stop it, Asra. We will figure this out, with everyone else. You aren't alone, nor am I. While Lucio is at fault for everything, he is not the only one to be blamed. We need to find The Devil."

Asra paused, before nodding. "Right, yes, of course. Let's go stop him."

I placed my hands against his cheeks with a smile. "Yes... let's..."

Asra's soft smile made my heart flutter. As I opened my mouth to speak, he said, "It must be... difficult to see Lucio for who he really is... but, despite how much you disagreed with him, you were still drawn to him... I originally believed he must had some power over you, but it took me time to accept that that wasn't the case."

"W-what...?"

"As soon as he learned about your illness, he asked for the best medicine to cure you, or at least, to keep you alive long enough. But, when you had died, it... must had pained him, but he never dropped his pride, for us to see it. You have a good heart, Milagros, to accept him for who he is, but you were never afraid to stand against him. You never wanted to be with him, but Nadia and I learned that you had yearned for him." Asra gave a brief laugh. "I never wanted to believe it... until now."

"Why, Asra?"

He let out a heavy sigh through his nostrils, and let me go to place the flor de maga back on my table. "I... didn't want to lose... a great friend like you." He turned back to me with a smile that masked his pain. "But, I've learned now that things are going to be okay. Now then, let's get you somewhere safe."

\---

In the realm of the Arcana, I had traveled far.

Or at least, I think so.

It's difficult to tell if I'm heading in the right direction, but that's the thing about this realm; there is no such thing as a proper direction. No signs, nor starlights guiding me.

The only guide I had was Scout, and the lighthouse, but nothing else.

 

When I reached up to the entrance of The Devil's realm, I saw Lucio standing at in front of it. "What took you so long, Mila?" he asked with a grin. "I've been waiting for you."

I scoffed. "You like to think of this as some sort of game, do you, Lucio?"

"It's certainly amusing, I'll tell you that."

I rolled my eyes, before staring into his. "Let me tell you something, Lucio, you don't deserve my body, nor do you deserve riches, a beautiful wife such as Countess Nadia, or even a palace, after all you've done. You made my friends suffered, as well killed me in the process, of whatever you were trying to accomplish."

Lucio stared down at me, seemingly unfazed by my words.

However, I could feel something deep down within me.

A familiar fire that I thought had disappeared the moment I breathed again.

"You also wanted me to stand by you, and send fear among the people that served you, only to die yourself. But, you're resurrection failed, when Asra gave the body to me. So!" I took in a deep breath. "I want you gone from Vesuvia."

Lucio narrowed his eyes as his grin grew wider. "What makes you think that I'll obey you, Mila?"

"Because, I plan on making a deal with The Devil."

Lucio blinked, until it hit him that I wasn't lying. He reached out to grab my shoulders, which gave me the chance to take him by the wrists. I could see the chains wrapped around his body.

"A kiss goodbye, my dear Lucio," I whispered to him, planting a kiss on his lips, right before I fought to break off the chains.

I grabbed him as he nearly fell, then gently pushed him back on the stairs. As I stared into his wide eyes, clear as it should be, I brush his cheek with the back of one hand. "Even though you may belong here, you don't... not anymore, at least. So, go."

I held onto my dress as I approached the door. Lucio scrambled to get back on his feet, and grabbed my arm, only for us to fall back onto the ground. I looked up to see The Devil on his throne.

I tried to push Lucio away, but he didn't let go of me as we stared at the face of the being that made the deal with him. The Devil scoffed as he got up from his throne, and slowly made his way down the stairs. "So, you want to 'save' him, do you, little apprentice? You know, if you don't deal with him sooner, the plague will still happen."

"Not unless I make a deal with you, to stop the plague."

The Devil's lips parted into a wry smile. "That would be amusing... but, it still wouldn't stop it. If you make the deal yourself, the plague would follow you instead."

"Then, if I just die, it will end with me, wouldn't it?"

"Wait, M-" I quickly punched Lucio in the gut, to shut him up, and allow me to face the devil by myself.

"Lucio has every right to die, but without the plague, he can run wherever he wants, with only his wits to survive. However, I would be happy to take to it off from him, and die right here... Hell, you would be doing me a favor, if you could also make everyone forget about me..." I looked down at Lucio with a smile. "After all, I should had been dead a long time ago."

The Devil shut his eyes to ponder, while Lucio got on his feet to grab me by my arms. "You can't, Mila!" he shouted. "I-" "You what, Lucio?"

"I..." The words were obviously stuck in his throat, which made me grin. I let out a heavy sigh as I hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Lucio," I whispered. "You may not deserve it, but... I think you need to hear that at least once in your life..." I let go of him with a smile. "Just... please leave Vesuvia, for your own sake... Everyone already hates you."

Lucio sputtered into a mumbling mess, which was nothing new. It was childish and inappropriate for a man like him, and I wish someone would kick him hard to knock it off, but unfortunately, that person can't be me.

I looked towards The Devil, with my heart in my throat. "So?" I asked, trying to hide my apprehension.

"No, I'd rather not accept such a... boring pact," he said. "It wouldn't provide me the same sort of amusement I carry, about our worlds colliding, so I must decline." He grinned at me.

I balled up my hands as I stepped towards The Devil. "Then stop the plague!"

"And deal with your 'obsession' over there? I would certainly oblige!"

"No," I shouted in anger. "Let me-" "You are a narrow minded human, just like him." He gave Lucio a grin, then turned back to me. "If you really want to stop the plague, kill the man that stands behind you."

With gritted teeth, a powerful energy ran through my body, and out from the palm of my hands, to force The Devil back towards his throne. "I will not allow it! If you won't accept the deal, then I will just take Lucio far from Vesuvia myself!"

The Devil was silent as he slowly got up from the crumbling mess he found himself in. He then stared at me with narrowed eyes, then started to snicker.

It slowly became into a roaring laugh, until he calmed down enough. "I'll allow you both to live, knowing that you are far too interesting now, apprentice!"

I blinked, then turned to Lucio, as he stared at me in absolute awe. It took me a moment to realize what I had just done, and looked down at my own hands.

"The plague will follow you everywhere, remember that, Milagros," The Devil said. "But, I will do you a favor, and stop the realms from colliding. Now then, would you kindly leave?"

I exchanged looks with Lucio. As unsure as I was about this, I decided to accept it. "It... isn't a deal, is it?"

"No, no, absolutely not... Now, please, leave."

I held my hands over my chest, not knowing how to feel at all about this.

\---

I had to admit, it was strange to be leaving the city, but at the same time, it was comforting. I wasn't sure where we are going, but I already said my goodbyes, though it was through letters, which isn't entirely appropriate, I believe. Could had done it face to face, but something about it felt... painful.

My thoughts were interrupted, when two dogs started to lick my face to get my attention. They pushed me back onto the deck, licking me again, which made me laugh. "Lucio, please, do me a favor, and call your dogs off!"

Lucio whistled for the dogs attention, which was able to set me free.

As I slowly got up from the deck, I looked towards him curiously. Lucio's attention was focused on the map in his hands. "Hey, Luci...?" I called out to him.

He blinked, remembering that I am actually with him.

"You know," he said as he rolled up the map, "Vesuvia is going to lose two of the finest people."

I chuckled as I grabbed his face. "In the whole world," I continued. "But, do remember, once we set foot on land, we can never stay in one place for too long."

He let out a heavy sigh, while tucking the map into his map. "What I would do for a fine palace... and pets! I miss my eels..."

I burst into laughter. "But you have three great pets, Luci! Your dogs and your bird!"

Lucio smirked. "And you as well, Mila..."

"I'm not an animal, Luci!" I quickly pinched his ear in response, but it didn't shake off the smile.

"And yet, you like it when I call you that in bed..."

I felt my face flush, before I cleared my throat and looked away bashfully. "Fine, you got me... since it is kind of fun... but, please, remember that whatever happens in the bedroom stays there."

"Of course, Mila. Now, I have one idea on where we should be going, but it will take us days. Until then, let's make a plan over pomegranates and drinks. I am absolutely parched!"

"Sure, sure, Luci... Let's."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic could had been better, but I'm just happy to have made it anyway. I'm sorry for how ooc the characters are, I didn't mean to make them that way, as well as for the errors. Anyway, take it easy folks~!


End file.
